


The Soul Stone's Human

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) References, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Iron Man 2 References, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, References to Depression, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is the Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Tony Stark is the reason the world is saved from Thanos.AKA Tony Stark is one with the Soul Stone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this [post](https://tony-stark-is-the-universe.tumblr.com/post/171550981897/tony-stark-is-the-soul-stone-is-he-though) , which helped me write some parts, but I actually really liked the idea of Tony being the Soul Stone so I thought I'd make my own story.

At the dawn of the universe, the Infinity Stones gathered. They came to an understanding that should anyone hunt them down in the hopes to destroy humanity, then the Soul Stone would vanish and become one with a pure soul. That way the seeker could not successfully obtain the Soul Stone as the destruction of the stones being would be unsuccessful. In fact, there would be no actual way to obtain the Soul Stone. Thus putting a hole in the seeker's plans.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

In 965AD, the Space Stone was left on Earth by the Asgardian’s and later found by a madman, where it eventually transported Schmidt to Vormir, the home of the Soul Stone. Knowing Red Skull would never be able to access the power of the Soul Stone, yet still worried as the Tesseract returned to Earth only to be found once again by a man named Howard Stark, Soul decided it would be best to begin thinking about the plan the Stones had come up with at the beginning of the universe. Being the Soul Stone, it had the ability to see _every single_ soul, so it began to search patiently for the _perfect_ soul to host the stone. It’s gaze kept going back to one Howard Stark. Then it flickered to the man’s wife, Maria Stark. It was the year 1969, the Stark’s were expecting. Soul was focused on the pure soul it could see growing inside the woman. The sentient stone smiled to itself and during the birth of the Stark heir, Soul transferred itself into the newborn where it would protect the child forever and unknown to the child, he would protect the stone.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The number of times Tony _should’ve_ died and he didn’t. Well, how long have you got? ‘Cause the list is long. Having your chest cut open and having your _insides_ being moved _out_ without anaesthetic or well anything, is a sure good way to easily die. Add in the cluster of shrapnel headed straight for his heart and _only_ stopped by at first a magnet and _rusty_ car battery. Don’t forget about the time he was temporarily paralysed and had the arc reactor _ripped_ out by his _godfather_ -Tony shouldn’t have been able to survive that let alone be able to move whilst under the paralysis. Oh also being electrocuted on top of the building where Stane died and he didn’t? Yeah, that was unusual. Then he had the joys of being poisoned by the _very_ thing keeping him _alive_ whilst fighting a madman and an incompetent one (yeah, looking at you Hammer). Following those joyous events he was strangled by a God and then thrown from a window -seriously, that should’ve done _some_ damage to him with the force, then being suffocated in space -terrifying and deadly, can’t forget about the _human-killing_ height he fell from -what were the odds that the Hulk _just_ so happened to catch him? Of course, having his house blown up and him almost drowning and all that Mandarin debacle. Definitely can’t forget about the time _two_ Super Soldiers kicked the ever-loving shit out of him -Vibranium to the chest _despite_ protection doesn’t mean shit. Let’s not forget him being left without communication in the cold, bloody, bruised and broken. See Tony Stark was special that way. He just _wouldn’t_ stay down…or dead.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

After his _wakeup_ in Afghanistan, Tony became a very _soulful_ guy. He doesn’t fear the Hulk, he respects him and Bruce, telling the latter to stop running from his demon(s). He understands them. Then he was willing to sacrifice his life for a world that _never_ cared for him. Not really. He does his best by people. By the world. By _Pepper_. His biggest fear is seeing all of his friends _dead._ He goes as far as to help create an AI that was _supposed_ to protect Earth from _the_ threat he _knew_ was imminent. But, Soul’s sibling Mind alongside the _witch_ had to mess that up. (Let’s not ignore the fact that Tony _mourned_ the loss of his son, his AI, his JARVIS). He approved of the Accords (yes they needed editing) because they _needed_ to work together to help lower the casualties and (what a surprise) to help _protect_ everyone. He tries to talk to Steve Rogers, but the man would just have none of it. Tony continues to see the good in the man until _well Siberia_. But, even after the dreaded fight, Tony isn’t consumed by hate and revenge like most. He knows that Team Cap is in Wakanda. He doesn’t care though. At the end of the day, he knows despite everything that they can’t be jailed as they will be needed in the endgame. In the fight against the _monster_ that he has _known_ about since 2012. The list continues but you get the gist.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Our story starts where the end is expected. The year 2018. The Avengers are separated. No one expected it. Except for Tony Stark, who not only _knew_ about Thanos, but he also _knew_ something deep inside him had known since _the beginning_ of his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For several weeks a peculiar _pain_ had been hitting Tony. At first, it was insignificant. It was as though a finger had poked the side of his head _gently_. Gradually, it escalated, the _pokes_ becoming sharper before it felt like he was being slapped and then _punched_. He had confessed to Pepper about it during their run one morning. Before the two came to a stop.  

“I’m just trying to protect us.” He murmured to her when she pointed out the arc reactor that was once again _in_ his chest and just as they finished kissing, Stephen Strange appeared from a portal. Then Bruce appeared. The two hugged as Tony took in his long-lost Science Bro. 

 

Tony, Strange and Bruce gathered with a man called Wong and the billionaire was informed about a threat that was headed towards Earth.

“Doctor…am I the only one feeling this odd…connection to you?” Tony added his expression was serious and he wasn’t flirting, truth be told the Sorcerer _had_ , in fact, felt _it_. But, he didn’t know what ‘it’ was. There was a faint buzzing between the two. Tony, now that he thought about it, had felt it before when he was around the Tesseract and Vision or rather the Mind Stone.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

No one got to think about it though because soon enough they were fighting against Thanos lackeys. Then Tony faced his fear. His nightmares. He went _back_ to space. They landed on a planet called Titan after rescuing Strange and running into some of the apparent Guardians of the Galaxy. Their meeting was…well not really polite, but they came to an understanding and set to making a plan.

 

The Mad Titan arrived with fury on his face, his gauntlet-less hand clutching a green arm that belonged to a woman who could’ve been the Hulk’s long-lost sister, Tony assumed it was Gamora -he became certain when he saw Quill’s eyes light up. She was tossed to the side as Thanos approached Stephen. Fighting ensued. They fought and fought and fought but nothing worked. Though Tony could cross having a moon thrown at him off of his Bucket List.

 

“All that for a drop of blood?” Thanos murmured mockingly and Tony suddenly recalled the words Ivan Vanko said to him eight years ago,

“‘If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him.’ You are no God, _Thanos_.” The way Tony spoke the Titan’s name was enough to make _everyone_ shiver (including the purple grape though he didn’t show it.), “You never will be. You will fall as all Titan’s do.” Tony unknowingly repeated Loki’s final words as he referenced mythology. The fight between them continued, Tony’s technology stood well against the Power Stone (or at least everyone _thought_ it was his technology and not because of the Soul Stone) but before he knew it, his own blade was being pushed into his torso. Thanos, ever the gentleman, gently held Tony’s head as the billionaire was forced to lean against the ruins.

“I hope they remember you.” Tony looked on, fear shone in his eyes for the first time as he realised he was going to die by the being that had tormented his mind for six years. The gauntlet began to shine but just before anything could happen, a voice cut through the air.

“Spare his life…and I will give you the stone.” It was Stephen Strange. Tony looked at him in horror as the Sorcerer handed over the Time Stone. Shortly after Thanos vanished and went after the Stone down on Earth. He had the Power Stone, the Space Stone, the Reality Stone and now the Time Stone. The location of the Mind Stone was on Earth, he had yet to locate the Soul Stone.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Why’d you do that?” Tony asked Stephen as the group of eight huddled together (Nebula had turned up) and it was clear that the man wasn’t the only one upset by Strange’s actions,

“There was no other way. I saw all the possible outcomes. We need to get to Earth now though. Please, trust me on this. Thanos cannot win because he won’t be able to obtain the Soul Stone.”

“Why not?” The robotic woman asked, “Gamora told him the location to save my life.” 

“It wasn’t there.” Gamora spoke when everyone turned to look at her, “It was gone. Even I was confused.”

“Stark…” Strange began to say before stopping,

“Wait! Stark? As in Tony Stark, the guy who blew up the Chitauri?”

“Yeah that’s me, how do you know this?” Tony asked as he turned to look at Quill,

“Dude you’re a legend out here in the galaxy.” 

“As fascinating as this is, we need to portal through to Wakanda on Earth.”  Strange stated,

“Can you really do that? I’m not doubting your abilities as a Sorcerer or anything but it’s a _big_ sort of distance.” Tony added with a furrowed brow,

“I will need your assistance.”

“What can I do?” Tony was confused, he was just a regular human after all… _right_ , 

“Just hold my left hand.” Still baffled, he did as he was told and several painful (for both Tony and Stephen) moments later a portal appeared,

“What the hell was that?” Tony shouted in pain as Peter came over to check on him like the good kid he was,

“Are you alright, Mr Stark?”

“I’ll be fine, kid, thanks.” The group wandered through the portal and came to a clearing of trees.

 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Thanos approached Wanda who was using her magic against him as she tried to destroy the Mind Stone. She was close to succeeding when a voice echoed loudly throughout the whole of Wakanda,

“That is enough!” It was Tony, his eyes held confusion as he spoke but his face was blank. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, T’Challa, Okoye, Sam and Rhodey came into the clearing alongside Thor, a racoon and a tree…both were talking and their eyes lit up when they saw the Guardians. Tony began to walk towards Thanos who was staring at him with puzzlement like the others. The billionaire’s body shone with an orange hue as his suit vanished and his wound healed. Orange eyes appeared instead of his beautiful chocolate ones.

“Tones?” Rhodey asked worry consuming his voice, 

“Your reign of chaos, destruction, suffering and death ends now, Thanos. Return the Stones to their rightful places or suffer further consequences.” The Titan began to laugh,

“You, a pitiful human, think you can order me about. I allowed you to live once, you do not foolishly believe I won’t hesitate to kill you now?”

“You won’t kill me. You can’t. No one can.” It was more noticeable now that there was another _voice_ speaking alongside Tony’s. The genius’ voice held a lighter and somewhat _angelic_ tone than it normally did. 

“What are you?” Thanos asked curiously,

“Release my siblings from your hold.”

“You are the Soul Stone.” He murmured moments later,

“That I am.” Tony’s voice was perfectly mixed with the lighter one, “And you have chosen to force my siblings to do your bidding. No one forced you to murder half of the universe. You are under no orders. Merely foolish delusions. Cease this Thanos of the Titans. Son of A’Lars.” But the Titan refused to listen and his body moved into an offensive stance. The gauntlet raised at an armour-less Tony, who stayed still. Acting without a care. “You choose to fight? How foolish you must be. You turn my own siblings against me and believe it will work.” Thanos growled and used the Stones against Tony, the others were being held back by an invisible force as they shouted for Tony. Light struck down on the defenceless man and as it cleared everyone’s eyes widened as Tony remained unharmed. Body glowing even more, he began to rise in the air, arms spread out to the side as orbs that looked like small suns began to grow in his hands.

“Why do you protect these mortals?” The Titan asked in confusion as the two stared each other down,

“We were created to bring balance to the universe. We were _not_ created to be hunted down and collected. To be used as decorations of destruction. To become an equivalent of animal heads on the walls of hunters. You seek us to bring the opposite of our purpose.” The Soul Stone spoke through Tony, ignoring the question and gesturing to the glowing gauntlet, “Trapped in your gauntlet, my siblings are forced to become something they are not. You use destiny as an excuse to make you a better man. You’re a saviour. A survivor. A prophet. You have a martyr complex. But all you are is a madman deluded by your own belief. I ask once more. Surrender yourself, free my siblings and return home, leaving behind your foolish agenda or refuse and die.”

“You cannot kill me.”

“You are no God, Son of A’Lar. You can bleed and therefore you can be killed.”

“You are using a mortal container. I may not be able to defeat _you_ , but I can certainly kill Stark. He has been nothing but a thorn in my side. He has been in my head for the past six years. I seek to kill him because of this and I missed my chance before as I was merciful.”

“Have care how you speak of Anthony.” The voice growled and anger crackled in the air, “You have tormented him for six years. Led him to confusion and terror. Made him believe he was mad. He is mine and no one else’s. Do you surrender or not?” 

“Join me. We can fix this failing world. We can save it. You feel the same way. I can sense it. Stark is a reflection of me.”

“Do you surrender or not?” The voice was louder and Tony’s voice could be heard clearly too, Thanos smirked,

“So Stark _is_ in there. We are very similar, you and I. You want to protect the world and I offer the solution.”

“Do you surrender or not?” The  voice screamed alongside Tony’s and Thanos raised the gauntlet as his answer,

“Never.”

“Have it your way then.” Tony snapped his fingers just like Thanos would have had he gotten all of the Stones and light orange consumed the world. It lasted for what felt like hours but was only a mere few seconds. When the orange hue finally faded, the superheroes watched as Thanos toppled over, he was dead before he even hit the ground. Above the purple corpse, four stones rose from the gauntlet and formed a circle as they floated towards Tony, who was consumed in what looked like fire. The glow grew brighter but smaller as another stone, the Soul Stone, appeared and the glow left Tony as he fell lifelessly to the ground. Everyone stood frozen in shock and horror as the stones began to spin around in their circle at an impossible speed. Vision hissed as the Mind Stone glowed just as brightly as the others.

“Avengers -Old, New and Rogue, Guardians and Wakandans. We apologise for the destruction and death we were forced to commit. Have no worry, Anthony Stark is well, though the effects caused by Soul’s exit may take a few days or weeks for him to recover. Though, Soul is still connected to him just not as much as previously as the threat has been vanquished. Through Soul’s sight, we have all watched the child grow. Despite many beliefs, he has not had a simple life. Be kind to him. Be respectful. Be gentle. Cease the blame you throw at him. He seeks love and care. Time wishes to warn you of the loneliness and depression that threatens to drown him. We see all and our sights will forever remain on Anthony until he departs from your plane.” There were noticeably six voices speaking to them in unison, each one belonging to a Stone, they spoke in perfect synchronisation and it was like a lullaby; soothing and soft. Rhodey rushed over to Tony, departing from the suit as he did so, Bruce followed the paralysed man’s actions seconds later.

“We thank you for your help and generosity, Infinity Stones. We will forever remain in your debt.” 

“Thor, Son of Odin, you need not thank us. We apologise for the loss of your people and wish you to know your brother continues to live.” Loki suddenly appeared next to Thor, eyes wide in shock and confusion as he spied the fallen body of Thanos, though the Trickster had mere seconds to realise what had happened as muscular arms wrapped around him tightly. Thor began to cry softly as he held his brother whom he had thought was dead for good this time. 

 

The Stones finally disappeared save for the Mind Stone that would stay with Vision. Along with their vanishing, Thanos’ army turned to dust and disappeared in the wind as did the pods they came in, leaving many Wakandan soldiers to wonder what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Stone's were actually used to wipe out civilisations and stuff in the past by Celestials but this is fanfiction so…basically I’m making stuff up and saying they didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know there was only supposed to be one more chapter, but I've decided to split it in half because it was about 2,000 words altogether. Anyway, both chapters have been uploaded at the same time and I know this chapter is really short, but I thought it would be a nice place to split them.

He opened his eyes to a world in a constant sunrise/set. Looking around he spied a small structure with silhouettes of two people. He stood up from the water, which seemed to fall off of him as though it was glass. He made his way over to the figures and when they turned to him, he froze.

“My dear, Anthony.” The woman murmured softly as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him, one hand gently cupped the back of his head whilst the other moved up and down his back comfortingly. “My sweet boy.” Another hand touched his shoulder as two more arms hesitantly wrapped around the two of them.

“Mum? Dad?”

“Yes sweetheart.” Maria murmured as they pulled out of the hug, Howard moved to Maria’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist,

“Am I…dead?” His parents chuckled,

“No, Tony. You’re simply recovering.” Howard informed him, though it didn’t really answer much.

“Oh, sweetheart, we’re so proud of you. So, so proud.” Maria’s hand reached up to cup his cheek, Tony placed his hand on top of his mother’s, his eyes fluttering closed as he sought the comfort she gave off. Watery chocolate eyes opened slowly and stared in disbelief.

“Really?” Not that he’d admit it but his voice cracked slightly,

“Of course. You have had such a tortured life, sweetheart, but you’ve never given up. You’ve done something incredible and we are so very proud of you. So proud.” Tears trickled down his face, much to his embarrassment. Maria wiped them away gently. “My darling son,” She murmured leaning in to hug him once again, “I know things are tough between you and Rogers, but forgive him. I know deep inside you want his friendship again. I know what he did was wrong, but you need to come to an agreement. _You need peace_.” She whispered into his ear and said nothing when she felt him choke back on a sob,  “I love you so much, sweetheart. I’m afraid I must be going now.” She murmured as she kissed his cheeks in typical Italian fashion, 

“What? No. Mum. Please. _Please_ don’t leave me.”

“We’ll meet again, my son. Not for many years.” She whispered as she faded away leaving Tony standing with tears streaming down his face, a hand touched his shoulder suddenly making him jump and turn around. 

“Dad?” He asked through a layer of tears,

“Yes, son.”

“Why…why are you still…here?” 

“I have some things to say.” Howard felt his son tense up, “I want you to know that I am proud of you, Tony. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being cold. For being everything but a father. I am so proud of you and I only wish I had been a better father. I love you too, Tony and I wish I had told you, but I made mistakes. Fatherhood wasn’t…it wasn’t something I was made for. In fact, your mother and I struggled to conceive, the fact that we managed to have you, should’ve made me realise just how special you were.” Tony was silent, shock was consuming him, Howard had never told him that before.

“Did you know about…about the Soul Stone?” Overwhelmed and unsure what to say, he blurted out the question. His father was silent for a few moments as he contemplated how to answer,

“I…I had my suspicions that _something_ was different with you, not in a bad way but I suspected that there was something unusual and despite being a scientist, I thought perhaps it was something…magical. Then one day when I was studying the Tesseract…you wandered into my workshop and…there was this _buzzing_.” He murmured, “You were focused on the Tesseract and your eyes began to brighten as orange seemed to leak into them. I guess I began to believe something about you was…special then. From then on I noticed that you felt almost the exact same as the Cube.” Howard looked down at his hands and noticed they began to fade away and become transparent, “I guess my times up then. I meant what I said, Tony. I am proud of you. So proud. And I’m so sorry for never being the father you wanted, the father you needed and _deserved_. Believe me, when I say this, I love you.” Surprisingly Tony clutched his dad’s body in a hug,

“Don’t go. Please. Please, don’t leave me. Not again.” 

“We’ll meet again, Tony.” Howard murmured as he faded into nothingness, leaving his son crying in the Soul World all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s been eight days, Rhodey, you need to go get some sleep.” Bruce murmured to the paralysed man as the two watched Tony’s unmoving and almost lifeless body sleep on a hospital bed in the Wakandan palace. 

“I believe it would be best for both of you to sleep.” Turning the pair found T’Challa by the door with Shuri beside him, “Perhaps find Mr Parker an actual bed as well.” The King added as he noticed the teenager sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to the unconscious man, looking closely they all spied Peter’s hand on top of Tony’s.

 

Suddenly Peter jumped up, his eyes wide as he stared at Tony’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Shuri asked,

“I…his hand moved.” Tony’s fingers twitched in response. Several silent seconds passed before Tony shot up into an upright position, chocolate eyes wide as he choked down as much oxygen as possible,

“Thank God,” Bruce whispered as he rushed over to his friend,

“Are you alright Tony?” Rhodey and Peter asked in unison as they watched the man’s eyes begin to flutter closed. The billionaire began to slouch backwards as the energy spike he clearly just had faded quickly,

“’m…fine…Pete…you…okay?” Is all the man said and asked before he fell asleep once more, of course, he had to check up on the kid he secretly wishes was his.

“Nothing seems to be wrong with him. Looks like he’s just gone back to sleep now.” Bruce said after doing some doctor checks. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Careful, Mr Stark.”

“I’m fine, kid!”

“No, you’re not! You almost fell over, _again._ ” They all heard two people talking and coming closer from where they sat in the living area of their wing, “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, Mr Stark, but you had me -I mean everyone really worried.” There was another pause,

“Thanks, kid. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Finally, the two talkers entered the room and everyone took in Tony, who had an arm wrapped over Peter’s shoulders. The older man’s legs were quite weak -in fact, all of his body was quite weak and it was making it very difficult as his energy faded quicker than normal. 

 

The pair looked up and found everyone staring at them. Several awkward moments passed before a familiar woman with ginger hair stood up with petite hands covering her mouth. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Tony as Peter stepped away.

“Oh, Tony.” 

“Pepper.” The tired man whispered back in relief, she pulled away, her hands on his cheeks and Tony leaned into one of them seeking the love and comfort. They shared a kiss before the man was swept up into Thor’s strong arms as the god grinned at his old friend and colleague.

“It is good to see you alive and well, Friend Anthony!” Exclaimed Thor and once he was set down, the superheroes slowly headed over to Tony. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“…Hey, Tony…can we talk?” Came a hesitant voice and turning, Tony saw Steve standing there looking down at his feet. With an inaudible sigh, he nodded. The two walked into a quiet area for some privacy, “I’m sorry.” Steve blurted out,

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Is all Tony said in response.

“For everything. For not telling you about…your parents and for just…just failing to be your friend and _everything._ ” The strong man had tears in his eyes as he spoke and Tony sighed once again only heavily when it became his turn to speak.

“I hate you.” He said without malice though Steve still flinched, “I hate you for not being there for me, for throwing the accords back in my face -I knew they needed work but I was willing to perfect them for everyone so we still had our freedom. I hate you for abandoning me in Siberia with a broken suit, broken heart and broken body. Most of all? I hate you for not telling me about my parents. I had a _right_ to know _what_ happened to them. That fight would never have happened _had you just told me_.” Tony hissed the final few words before scrubbing at his eyes and fighting off the urge to yawn, “But…but I forgive you. Despite everything, I actually _forgive you_.” There was a long silence as Steve looked into Tony’s eyes with genuine happiness as a tear slipped down his cheek,

“Thank you. Oh, god, Tony, thank you.” Tony nodded and turned to leave feeling awkward,

“Bit of advice. Rhodey, Pepper and Peter _don’t_ forgive you. So I’d steer clear of them, they can be rather terrifying individuals when they want to be -that being said they are a million times more terrifying as a trio.” With that, he wandered back to the living room only to run into Bucky Barnes, who also wanted a word.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Mr Stark-“

“Call me Tony.” He interrupted,

“Umm…Tony, I realise I never apologised for…for kill…for killing your…parents and I am so so sorry. I am so sorry. And for attacking you in Siberia, that was uncalled for. We should’ve tried to calm you down. You were emotionally compromised. I would’ve done the exact same thing, only I’d have probably gone in for the kill. That’s not the point. I am so sorry. I really am.” The man said softly,

“Bucky -can I call you Bucky?- I forgive you. I do, really. For their deaths. It was HYDRA. Not you. And yes, I’m sorry for attacking you but as you said I was emotionally compromised. I’m sorry for blowing your arm off.” Tony added feeling slightly awkward -two apologies in less than ten minutes, Tony rarely ever got _one_ apology let alone _two_. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Did anyone know about…well…you know…the…stone…thing?” Peter (Parker that is) asked shyly as they all sat in a circle of sorts, taking up plenty of space on several couches.

“I speculated.” Thor murmured, “I could sense something…perhaps different about Anthony. But I never expected it to be that. Though it makes sense, he is most definitely a worthy choice.” Tony blushed bright red much to the surprise of some,

“I found out when I was going through time to find out if we won.” Strange admitted, “For obvious reasons, I couldn’t tell you.”

“When I went to Vormir, the place that I was told held the Stone, the being on the planet said something about it vanishing. Like Thor, I never realised the Stone _became_ someone.” 

“My dad knew something was well wrong with me.” Tony snorted bitterly despite everything that had occurred in the Soul World, which he was still trying to wrap his head around. Several took note of the flinches that Steve and Bucky released at the mention of Howard Stark. “Ouch!” Tony yelped and turned to stare at Rhodey, who sat on his left, “Did you just smack me?”

“No.” The man answered with genuine honesty and confusion as Tony rubbed the back of his head,

“Something just hit me.” He grumbled not realising it was actually the Soul Stone, who wanted him to know that there was nothing wrong with the boy it grew up watching.

“What was it like? You know when the Stone…took over and…well killed Thanos?” Quill asked drawing attention to him as he broke the momentary silence,

“It was…well, it was weird. I could see everything. I could feel everything but I couldn’t _do_ anything. I know that sounds stupid but…”

“No. That’s actually how it felt when _Loki_ used the sceptre on me.” Clint murmured directing a glare to the Trickster who blatantly ignored him, “Only, it was worse for me because of all the horrible things I was forced to do.” Tony smiled softly at the archer who hesitantly returned the smile, “By the way, Tony…thank you for keeping my family safe.” But the man just waved it off.

They mingled and spoke more about everything and anything and by the end of the night, most were passed out and/or heavily drunk. Though not everything between Tony and the Rogue Avengers had been resolved, things _were_ getting there.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Once thing’s went back to normal and the world focused on the next best thing. With Pepper fast asleep in their bed, Tony left to his workshop. After a bit of digging around, he found what he was looking for. Getting comfortable on the couch and patting Dum-E on his ‘head’ before focusing on the video playing.

 _“What is and always will be my greatest creation…is you.”_ Tony watched the video until he fell asleep. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to. Several hours later, Pepper wandered down to find him fast asleep, she smiled gently and grabbed a blanket before wrapping it around him and cuddling up beside her fiancé and going back to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
